Islam
right|thumbIslam is a monotheistic religion based upon the teachings of Muhammad, a 7th century Arab religious and political figure. It is the second-largest religion in the world. Linguistically, "Islam" means to submit, and refers to the submission or total surrender of one's self to God. Thus, a Muslim is "one who submits to God". Muslims believe that God revealed the Qu'ran to Muhammad and that Muhammad is God's final prophet. Muslims consider the Qu'ran and the traditions of Muhammad in the Sunnah to be the fundamental sources of Islam. Like Judaism and Christianity, Islam is an Abrahamic religion. Islam has historically recognized the Abrahamic roots all three religions share and protected Jews and Christians living within their countries, however, several Muslim countries have had increases in anti-Semitism due to in part the existence of Israel. Christian-Islamic relations have also suffered due in part to Christian blame of 9/11 on Islam. Islam in "Before the Beginning" The time-viewer showed that Muhammad was not quite the person Islam held him to be.Futureshocks, pg. 93. Nevertheless, Islam soldiered on until Jacob Dreyfus proved that the Jews were God's chosen people. Even then, Islam was slow to die, with the Palestinians being the last people in the world to convert to Judaism. Islam in "Black Tulip" Islam unified Afghani resistance to the Soviet forces that invaded in the 1980s. Islam in Crosstime Traffic Islam in Gunpowder Empire In an alternate known to Crosstime Traffic as Agrippan Rome, Islam never existed as Muhammad had never been born. Islam in In High Places In an alternate where the Great Black Deaths killed 80% of 14th-century Europeans, Islam was able to quickly dominate the underpopulated south, including Spain, Portugal, Italy and southern France. Christians in Muslim kingdoms were allowed to quietly practice their religion, but public displays were prevented. Moreover, Christians were taxed by their governments. Thus, the Christian population of Islamic kingdoms continued to decline as many saw converting to Islam as the easiest course. Islam was disdainful of the practice of Christianity that had arisen in Northern Europe, which held that a religious leader named Henri was the Second Son of God. A central tenet of Islam held that Muhammad was God's last prophet. While Muslims accepted Jesus as a great prophet (although not as the Son of God), they rejected Henri as a creature of Satan. Muslims frequently traveled in Christian kingdoms to trade. While Christian kingdoms were suspicious of Muslims, they did not persecute them, knowing that they were not strong enough to stand against the Muslim kingdoms. For this reason, the Jewish Klein family disguised themselves as Muslim Arabs while traveling in the Kingdom of Versailles--Jews were actively persecuted by both Christians and Muslims. Annette Klein and Jacques of Versailles traveled from this alternate to another, in which the Roman Republic had lost the Samnite Wars in the 4th Century BC, with the result that neither Islam nor Christianity existed. Islam in "The Emperor's Return" Constantinople, the capital of Byzantine Empire, fell to the Islamic Ottoman Empire on 29 May 1453. The city, which was renamed Istanbul, remained in Muslim hands until it was captured by the forces of Greece and the Soviet Union on 10 June 2003. Islam in "Islands in the Sea" Following the successful siege of Constantinople by the Umayyad Caliphate under Suleiman ibn Abd al-Malik in 717, the Byzantine Empire fell rapidly to Muslim invasions. Consequently, Islam spread into Europe nearly unopposed. Islam in "The Last Article" Islam was the second largest religion in India when World War II broke out. However, it shared a history of conflict with Hinduism. In 1947, when Field Marshal Walther Model's troops invaded the country, many Muslims willingly sided with the Nazi Germans. Mohandas Gandhi and Jawaharlal Nehru were turned over to the Germans by a Muslim. Islam in "Next Year in Jerusalem" Islam finally succeeded in destroying the State of Israel in the 21st century. Most Jews in Palestinian domains were content to live under Muslim rule. However the Second Irgun sought to drive the Muslims out by force and restore the Jewish State. Islam in "The Pugnacious Peacemaker" The Moorish victory at Tours in 732 gave Islam a leg up in history. In subsequent centuries, colonists from Cordova crossed the Atlantic Ocean and founded the Emirate of the dar al-Harb, whose name "land of war" implied the jihad which pious Muslims saw as their duty. Islam in Through Darkest Europe Islam, the most widely-practiced religion in the world, was credited with bringing civilization out of the Middle Ages. Islam in Worldwar The entire Islamic world (with the exception of the former Dutch East Indies, conquered by Japan) was conquered by the Race. Adherents of Islam, including Ruhollah Khomeini, tended to be militantly opposed to the Race's presence on Earth, especially when Fleetlord Atvar attempted to impose the cult of emperor-worship on his Tosevite subjects. In Arab countries, Islam proved a stronger and more effective ideology uniting people against the Race than Arab Nationalism, which was the dominant ideology previous to the Race's landing. For their part, members of the Race (erroneously) perceived Islam as one of the religions which imagined God as a large human, which seemed an utterly ridiculous idea. See also *Nation of Islam (He Woke), for Islam in "He Woke in Darkness". References }} * Category:Before the Beginning Category:Black Tulip Category:The Emperor's Return Category:Gunpowder Empire Category:In High Places Category:Islands in the Sea Category:The Last Article Category:Next Year in Jerusalem Category:The Pugnacious Peacemaker Category:Through Darkest Europe Category:Worldwar